An Unforgettable Goodbye
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Summer Academy episodes. It's the last night of the Pokémon Summer Academy and Angie decides to show Ash exactly how she feels about him by giving him an unforgettable parting gift. Lemon. Morpheusshipping.


**So...I'm back with another thing for you guys. This time getting back in the lemon department. I feel real dirty and weird after doing this but it is for your entertainment. This is I think the first real lemon for Ash and Angie so I hope you guys like it.**

 **Don't own Pokémon, etc.**

 **Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Staring up at the dark night sky, Angie decided it was a good time to reflect on things. With this being her fourth year the Pokémon Summer Academy, she had experienced many things. But this year was absolutely the craziest of them all.

Meeting that boy with the Pikachu, whom she later learned was named Ash, set everything into a total tailspin. The two of them were fierce rivals to begin with: getting into shouting matches with each other and also getting into trouble because of their various antics.

Oddly enough, he lit a competitive spark under her. A spark that wasn't there before but now was. It was also because of him that they got out of some tough situations, such as the episode with the Dusknoir, when she begged him to save himself and let her go but he wouldn't, and just earlier today when during the triathlon race when she dove into the abyss to save Shinx, he caught her and pulled her up.

He had saved her life twice in two days, even though they had just met. She felt special because she wasn't sure if he did this for everyone. His willingness to protect her and look out for her made her feel eternally grateful and indebted to him.

That itself created another problem. She was never the same after the Dusknoir incident took place. She found herself thinking about him in different ways, blushing every time at the thought of him and his courage, or recklessness depending on who you asked. She wanted to be near him, to have him up against her, to sleep with...

No! There she went again. Those weird feelings were making themselves known. See, Angie was just now beginning to hit puberty, though she was embarrassed about it enough already it was even worse now because of Ash. She realized her body was now starting to have a different kind of reaction whenever she would think about or even see Ash now...she couldn't really describe it except it felt like she had Butterfree down 'there,' between her legs, she would feel light-headed, her face burns up, and her legs feel like they can't stand.

"Hiya Angie,"

Angie nearly jumped out of her skin as the voice jumped her out of her thoughts. She looked to her right to see that it was the young man that she had been thinking about. Standing there in his trademark cap and adventuring clothes, that mysterious sensation, whatever you wanted to call it, made itself known once again.

"Uh...hi Ash," she replied bashfully, turning her face away to hide her blush.

"You ok?" He asked, looking at her curiously. She hadn't acted like this before, except maybe earlier that day when she acted weird before the race.

"Just thinking," she replied. "It's the last night after all. It's all over. I've been coming here for the past few years and this one was the best hands down."

"Yeah, I feel ya," Ash nodded. "I had a lot of fun too."

Angie didn't have time to think before she spewed out what was on her mind. "Want to make it even more fun?"

"What do you mean?" Ash looked at her with a puzzled expression.

She grabbed his gloved hand, a spark shooting up her entire arm as she did that. A more assured smile made its way onto her face. She hoped that she was ready for this.

"Come with me," Angie requested. "You'll find out what I mean soon."

Ash let himself be dragged back inside to the dormitories. He wasn't sure what Angie had in mind but he trusted her. Going through the dark halls, it was impossible to see where she was taking him.

After a few more moments of running down the hallway, they arrived at the door of the room the two of them had shared with Brock and Dawn throughout the week. Angie guided him into the room after opening the door.

"Alright you got me here," Ash broke the silence. "So what are we gonna do?"

Angie silenced him with a lip lock. She kissed him deeply, running her hands behind his thick, messy hair, and threw off his hat. Ash did not react, just standing there in shock. Why was Angie doing this?

Angie felt his hesitation and stopped her kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What was that?" Ash asked, still in a state of shock.

Angie giggled. "It's called a kiss, you dope. Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Well why did you do it?"

"Because..." Angie's face lit up red. She was cornered and would have no choice but to spill her secret. "I like you, you idiot."

"I like you too, Angie," Ash replied. "We're friends."

Angie shook her head. "No. Not like that. I mean I like you, like you. You know? Haven't you ever loved someone?"

Ash wasn't following along. He didn't really understand many feelings except for basic ones. He loved his mother, of course, and he loved each of his Pokémon but he never felt love for anyone else.

"Not really," he shook his head. "I mean I love my mom and I love my Pokémon, if that counts. What are you talking about?"

Angie slipped her right hand on his cheek. "With love, you just know. It's an intense desire for another person and you can't let them go."

Those words seemed to trigger something in his mind. Come to think of it, he had felt something like that for Angie when he saved her from being taken to the Spirit World. He never wanted to let her go, to lose her, even if it meant he would join her. Was this the feeling that she was talking about?

"I think I do understand yet I don't really get what this has to do with why you brought me here and why we're alone." He replied.

Angie fought the urge to roll her eyes. How could one boy be so dense-headed and still be a good Pokémon trainer? She didn't know but now was the time to make her point and show this boy just how much she wanted him.

Angie walked over to the bunk she had occupied for the past week and turned on some music. It was a slow, sultry tune that also conveyed emotion. If things were going to go the way she planned, they had to cover so that no one got suspicious.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Is this your first time?"

Ash stared at her, dumbfounded at her inquiry.

"Excuse me?"

"Is this your first time with a girl?"

She took his silence to mean one thing: that it was. "It is isn't it? It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ash. Just because you're not experienced in one area doesn't mean you're inadequate."

"Inadequate?" He replied with the same shocked expression on his face. Angie giggled at the fact that she could make him this way. "Well what about you? Have you ever done something like this?"

"Nope. Not at all yet." Angie shook her head.

"No? And you're acting like you know most of this." Ash retaliated.

"Just hold on," she kissed him again. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Resuming the lip lock, she guided him over to the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Throwing him down onto the bed, she unzipped his vest and lifted up his shirt, attacking his strong torso with kisses. All Ash could do was watch. Oddly enough, this strange feeling was making its presence known down below the belt. It felt like something was straining against the fly of his jeans.

Continuing her loving assault on his chest, Angie smiled as she felt the bump in his fly. She could tell that while his mind was conflicted, his body had no problems with giving into her attention.

"Someone's excited," she joked.

Ash's face was even more flustered now than it was. "Sorry,"

"It's ok."

Angie stopped kissing his chest. Giving him a devious look, she lifted her shirt up, revealing her just barely developing breasts. She didn't even wear a bra yet because there was no need. Ash's dumbfounded stare did not change as he looked at her flat chest and stomach.

"Angie, what are you doing?" He asked.

Angie placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. "It's alright. Just trust me. You're really going to like this."

Placing one more kiss on his lips, she moved down his body, kissing every single square inch of his throat, chest, abs, and stomach until reaching the waistband of his jeans. Giving him an assuring smile, she unzipped his fly and dropped his jeans to his knees, exposing dark garnet boxer shorts with a wet spot in the middle and a bit of growth. Angie blushed, knowing what it was. She knew a bit thanks to the fact her parents operated a Pokémon day care center but it couldn't prepare her for what was to come.

Ash didn't move, wondering what Angie was going to do next. His eyes bugged out of his head and gave a small yelp as she ran a finger down his clothed dick. He shuddered as he felt something splatter against the material, causing an even bigger wet spot.

"Ash, you ok?" Angie asked, wondering what just happened. Then she realized it. It definitely was his first time for sure.

"Sorry," He was sure she would just leave now. "I don't know what just happened."

"It's ok," she giggled. "It happens. It's a natural thing with guys."

Ash almost sighed in relief, happy that she wasn't just going to go off. Just as he was about to get his bearings back, Angie laid on her back in front of him, beckoning him to come up. Carefully climbing onto her, he gave her an awkward kiss. She giggled at his attempt to try and take some control of the situation.

"What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

"Just your attempt to outdo me," she replied. She gestured to her green sweatpants. "You do the honors." She kissed him again.

Ash looked between her face and her pants, unsure of what to do. Angie nodded in assurance, letting him know that it was ok. Ash moved his way down her body, placing awkward kisses down her body, copying what she did to him.

Reaching the waistline of her pants, his breath hitched in his throat at what he was about to do. His hands twitched in restraint and anticipation, unsure of what to do. The hardness in his dick returned after being lost from his little 'accident.' Becoming more sure of himself, he swallowed the lump in his throat and started to guide her pants gently down, stopping once he reached her ankles. She proceeded to kick them off with her feet.

Ash finally came face-to-face with her white cotton panties, contrasting all of the green she wore and certainly surprising Ash. This was the first time he had ever seen a girl's underwear and it started to make him even more excited for what laid underneath.

He looked up at Angie's face, his eyes asking permission. She gave him a nod, telling him to go for it and not to worry. He accepted the nod and slowly stripped her of her panties, not taking his eyes off her waist as he slid inch by inch off. As more and more skin was revealed to him, he was getting more and more anxious. His patience was rewarded when he caught sight of her young, hairless vagina. The sight almost gave him a nosebleed as he slipped her panties all the way off.

Once that was accomplished, she motioned for him to do the same with his boxers. He blushed at the prospect of showing her his most private part but considering the circumstances, he reciprocated. The two teens were now in bed together fully naked.

Unsure of what to do next, Ash climbed back up onto Angie and locked lips with her again. Before long he felt his hardened dick touch Angie below the belt, the feeling sending a rush up his system. Angie exhaled a breath as she felt it too.

But before anything could go any further, Ash took the time to move down and place kisses on her body, kissing her all the way down until the overpowering smell of vagina set his senses on fire. Unable to be anymore patient than he was, he lifted her right leg alongside his head as he set his mouth on her vagina. Angie's back arched and she moaned loudly as Ash continued his makeout session with her lower half, her juices flowing out of her.

But as soon as it happened, Ash stopped what he was doing, wanting to make sure they were both ready for what was inevitable by this point.

"So are we gonna go further?" He asked, suddenly taking charge of the whole situation.

"If you're cool with it," replied Angie. She kissed him again, his breath tasting of her own lower half, and collapsed on top of him.

Adjusting her positioning so that their respective parts were touching each other, she gave him an assuring look and he gave one of his own as Angie impaled herself on his dick, causing the both of them to moan and Angie to gasp a little at the pain of taking it in her.

Ash was blown away at the feelings it gave him. Feeling his rod being gripped and engulfed by her warmth was a feeling he could not describe even if he tried. Never in his life would he have thought he would be here at this moment, but he was and with a girl he could say he liked.

Settling into a rhythm, Angie bounced up and down on his lap. Their moans were steady and loud, but not loud enough to alert anyone to their copulating, though thanks to the music they couldn't be heard.

This continued on for several minutes as their moans started to escalate in volume. Finally taking charge, Ash got up and wrapped his arms around her torso and guided her down onto the bed before wildly thrusting into her like a stampeding Tauros. The strain was finally getting to be too much on the both of them. Ash's loins were on fire as he felt a building pressure making itself known. Angie felt the same way as he rutted into her like nobody's business.

With one final grunt from the both of them, they reached their climax. Ash's seed shot into her vagina, no doubt shooting into her still-developing womb, while her juices shot out of her and coating his dick and pubes in the sticky fluid. Ash collapsed on top of her as they rode out the afterglow.

The two of them heaved as they both came down from their orgasms, panting and feeling like a million dollars, even though they were exhausted too.

"That was amazing," Angie smiled. She moved over to him and cuddled up into his chest. "Now I know why sex is such a big deal."

"It was amazing," Ash agreed, placing his left arm around her. "I don't know what to say."

"I can't believe tomorrow is when it will all be over," she sighed. "We may never see each other."

"Nah, that will never happen," Ash assured her. "I'll come visit you in Solaceon Town and we just might get to do this again."

Angie blushed. "That sounds great...but I'm tired right now. Let's get to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

And later when Dawn and Brock found them, the two did not even have to say a word. They both knew and were happy for their friend.

* * *

Yeah, that was probably bad. I just feel so weird whenever I write these kinds of things but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless. I'm surprised by the real lack of lemons between these two so hopefully I start a trend. Leave a review telling me what you think and what I can improve on in the future. Adíos.


End file.
